Acupuncture has long been an accepted method of treatment in Oriental medicine guided by the principles that the body has meridians in which Qi (energy) flows. Each meridian represents a different organ and each organ represents different aspects and functions. Each meridian has its own set of points and these points also represent different aspects and functions within that meridian's organ. There are certain points in all meridians that have specific functions in common.
By inserting needles at various points in the body along the meridians, the flow of internal energy is redirected bringing relief to the sufferers of various maladies. There are many texts on the subject which teach the location of acupuncture points in the body along with which point is beneficial for treatment of certain symptoms. By inserting the needles at specific points, a particular malady or its symptoms can be successfully treated. There has been a lack of general acceptance of acupuncture resulting from skepticism regarding the theory and reluctance to undergo the needle punctures with the attendant possibility of localized pain and infection.
It has now been determined that acupressure which teaches merely applying external pressure to the acupuncture points on the body can have the same or similar results without the need of needle punctures. Such treatment clearly overcomes a patient's fear of needle sticks and infection.
The skilled practitioner of acupuncture/acupressure is trained in the diagnosis required by this 2000 year old art and the selection of the treatment site on the patient's body that will produce beneficial effects for the diagnosed malady. There are a great many acupoints on the body, the location of each usually described in anatomical terms. The art in the practice is the selection of the proper acupoint or acupoints to use when a malady involves more than one organ and meridian. The skilled artisan can precisely locate these points to bring the full effect of the treatment to bear accurately and squarely on the selected point. The patient's relief may be immediate. In syndromes with recurring cycles, such as problems associated with menstruation, repeated acupressure treatment may be required at the onset of each episode of symptoms.
One of the sets of points in all meridians is known as, “Accumulation Points.” Each meridian has one. The main function of these points is for, “acute,” (sudden onset) patterns accompanied by pain. The particular point of interest here is the accumulation point along the Spleen meridian, specifically the 8th (Sp 8) of the 21 points that belong to the Spleen meridian.
There have been attempts to bring the benefits of acupressure to the public through self-help publications and apparatus to be applied to various parts of the body.